Shards of Magic (Book 1)
by nnwm
Summary: Harry Potter, League of Legends and Marvel crossover series... the first book is mostly about Harry Potter in the world of Runeterra. Multi, harem etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Mirror, The Portal

A/N: I guess this technically counts as my second FanFic... please don't read if you're under 18 and whatnot. If you find any discrepancies with canon or lore, contact me. I can make mistakes, and I'll do my best to amend them. Sometimes, it'll be on purpose (especially screwing with the timeline). Also note that this is VERY AU, and so things that seem off might have been done that way on purpose. Finally, it's going to take some time to get to the bits that give this story the rating it deserves. But when it does get there, there's going to be quite a bit of it.

Harry Potter stared out onto the rolling green hills, watching the ruins of castle that had once been great. Under the dark sky lay a forest that he had grown to know quite dearly, despite the various beasts that lay inside, but it was a mere shadow of what it had once been.

Numerous graves lay littered about the site- a last monument to those who died for Hogwarts and the magical community. Sadly, it wasn't enough. Trexath, the latest Dark Lord to come into power, was still at large. Having emerged less than a year after Voldemort's defeat, nobody was ready for one even more powerful than him to replace him.

However, Trexath kept his presence hidden from the Muggles. He targeted Wizarding communities, slaying wizards and witches whenever he pleased. There were rumors of others, people with powers, but not wizards, but if they existed, they did nothing to stop Trexath.

With most of the magical population of Britain dead, Harry Potter was about to embark on a journey to America, before he decided to pay Hogwarts one last visit. Many of his greatest memories were created in this very place. Harry walked down and through the hills, taking his time, glumly looking at what still remained.

As he approached Hogwarts, Harry noticed that the Headmaster's Office was largely intact. How it had survived the numerous explosions that had destroyed the bulk of the castle, he did not know, but he got closer, drawn in by some curious allure. Ascending up the staircase as he had done so many times before, Harry saw that a great deal of the instruments inside the room were shattered and broken.

A few whirred around uselessly, continuing to perform whatever function they had been intended to perform, but Harry noticed a curious mirror lying in the pensieve fluid on the ground. It looked similar to the mirror of Erised, but upon further inspection, he found a small plate describing it as the "Mirror of Arretenur". It was pitch black, despite the skylight that shone in through the cracked windows. The mirror seemed to extend far below it, an illusion of depth, Harry supposed.

Suddenly, a distinct popping noise alerted Harry to the presence of another person behind him. He spun immediately, wand out, and visibly paled when he saw Trexath. The man wore long, dark robes, his black hair and wild eyes giving an air of lunacy.

"Child, it was foolish of you to come here… did it not seem obvious I would put charms of detection on Hogwarts?", Trexath drawled, his voice hoarse and raspy. Harry backed away slowly, knowing that he would never be able to defeat Trexath in a duel. However, that didn't mean that he was incapable of putting up a fight.

Harry leapt to the right, bounding over an old table as a flurry of spells were launched at him. He quickly sent a few hexes of his own back, but they slowed to a stop harmlessly in mid-air, before they were sent back at him. Harry gaped at the level of skill the madman had, before turning around to run away. His attempts at apparating away had failed, and there was no choice for him but to run away the old-fashioned way.

As he glanced back to launch more spells, Harry noticed for the first time that Trexath was absolutely wandless. He was conjuring spells out of thin air with his hands, and manipulating them so that they swerved and curved in ways that were difficult to anticipate. Looking ahead, Harry saw the puddle and the liquid, and was leaping over it, right when he was hit in the back by a full-body bind spell that he himself had sent out.

His body went rigid as he fell down, but instead of keeling over and smashing into the ground, Harry passed straight through the mirror and came out in a dark room. Still constrained by the Petrificus Totalus, Harry saw that he was in a small, unlighted room. The walls were black- a stone of sorts. He looked around the room, before stopping in horror at seeing a seemingly burnt corpse.

It was disfigured beyond recognition, with much of the flesh burnt off, but it was very visible that the thing had once been human. Harry wondered whether he had fell into a portal taking him into Ttrexath's dungeons, and he broke out in cold sweat at that moment. Then, he realized that the spell's effects must have worn off, and he gradually stood up, turning around. The mirror was still there, dark as always, with the same inscription. It took up most of the wall, and Harry gazed at it curiously. Harry noted the odd jostling sensation that he was in, and inferred that the room was probably moving. But if it was moving, where to, and why?

He raised his wand and did a few scanning spells, and realized that there was a room behind the mirror. With a quick "Homenum Revelio", he realized that there were two others in said room. Given the shape and coloring of the markers, the two behind were females around his age- perhaps slightly younger. What would they be doing in a place like this?

Cautiously, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself, surprised that no wards or something similar was stopping him, and he shifted the mirror aside, and found a more spacious on the other side. It appeared to be much more cozy and comfortable, easily large enough for five or so to live in. Given the beds and the furniture in the room, the room may actually have been living quarters of sorts.

Harry turned visible again, seeing no visible danger, when the two girls that he had previously detected appeared. Cheerfully bright, the two girls had noticed him and were trying to communicate with him, although he couldn't understand what they were saying. The language was beautiful, unlike anything he had heard before, but he just smiled and nodded back, utterly confused.

The two girls were both blondes, and looked to be identical twins. He couldn't help but appreciate their nice bodies, but didn't want to be thought as a pervert on his first encounter with the strangers. It was always good to keep your manners, no matter how confused you were.

After half a minute of them trying to communicate with him, Harry remembered a useful spell that he had learned. He cast the translation charm, and instantly, what they were saying became clear.

"What's your name? What took you so long? Glad to meet you!", said the girl on the left, cocking her head curiously.

"Cool stick you got there, what does it do?", the girl on the right deadpanned, looking at him with a grin.

Harry looked at them in a quizzical manner, one eyebrow raised, before he responded: "Harry Potter, nice to meet the two of you… and may one of the two of you please explain what's going on?"

The two girls looked at each other, and the one on the left responded: "Well, I'm Alissa, and this here is my twin sister Ashley. Aren't we all here to become Summoners?"

Harry, still confused, shook his head: "Well, I'm certainly not. Perhaps you could care to explain more about these 'Summoners'?"

"Summoners for the League. How again did you end up on this wagon if you didn't even know that?" Ashley said.

Obviously, this explanation didn't clarify things at all. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Why am I always stuck in the most ridiculous situations?" he asked nobody in particular.

Alissa walked up to him, and patted him on the back. "There, there. We're not that bad, are we?"

Harry grinned slightly, hoping that he was in good company, and responded: "In all honesty, I have no idea how I got here. Am I even on Earth?"

"No," was the simple response that he got from both the girls, as if they had never heard of the term before.

"Are you sure you're not sick in the mind?", Ashley asked, not quite sure what exactly was wrong with the guy who stood before her.

"Pretty sure I'm not. Would you kindly explain what the League is, then, and what Summoners are? I have no intention of getting caught up in anything more. My life is terrible enough as it is," Harry spoke, still not quite grasping the enormity of the reactions of the twins.

Then, it hit him, and he staggered back a few steps. Both Alissa and Ashley caught him before he fell, and he offered his thanks.

"You see… I don't think I'm from this world. I fell through a mirror, and now I'm here, and I would like to see my questions answered," Harry said.

"Ah… so you're kind of like Malphite, then. Or Kha'Zix?" Ashley inquired, but after drawing a blank stare from Harry, continued, "Well, I guess you're really not from around here." Fortunately for Ashley and Alissa, they were taking the news that Harry was quite possibly from another planet quite well.

"The League is, essentially, institutionalized war, except 5 champions representing each faction fight it out fairly regularly to settle disputes. It has replaced warfare, and has made the lands of Runeterra a much safer place to be," Alissa explained, trying to make things understandable to Harry. He nodded in response, having trouble grasping the notion of such a thing, before gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, Summoners are basically the people who can summon the champions to the battlefield, and they link minds with the champions, and basically fight as one. Summoners use spells, attacks, and other cool stuff to ensure that they win the battle, meaning that training is quite rigorous. Fortunately, both Ashley and I are able to use magic, so we're hoping to become Summoners some day!", Alissa finished.

Harry looked at her for a moment, then said: "Okay.. I can sort of believe that. Not really though. Since I know nobody from the world, would you guys mind if I hung out with the two of you, and train to be a Summoner too?"

The twins gladly accepted, and happily explained that the wagon that they were on were heading to the Institute of War's academy, and what exactly that was. However, something that had been lurking in Harry's mind the whole time, and when both of them were finally silent, he asked: "So… why exactly was there a charred corpse in the room I was in?"

An awkward silence followed for several seconds after, before Alissa finally answered: "Well… I suppose the person failed his or her test. There were five of us, and they put us each into a room similar to the one that you were just in. We were then given about ten minutes or so to escape, before the fire was unleashed. The way to escape was simple- just move the mirror and get out. However, some people just aren't that smart, or don't do well under pressure, so I guess the three of us are the only ones who survived the ordeal."

Harry nodded, slightly sickened by the whole situation. It seemed to him that Alissa and Ashley shared a similar opinion. Suddenly, it dawned upon him just how harsh the training was to become a Summoner. But he was Harry Potter, and he would survive. If he could thrive in the world he was from, he would be able to do just as well here, perhaps even better.

With that in his mind, he began to discuss possibilities with the twins, gathering information about the world of Runeterra.

A/N: I'll try get a chapter up at least once every other day. They'll probably be around this length- some shorter, some longer, depending on how much time I have. Please review, favorite, and whatever if you like it. Feedback is appreciated for sure!


	2. Chapter 2- The Shards Revealed

Chapter 2- The Shards Revealed

It turned out that Harry was lucky enough to catch the back-end of the ride to the Institute of War's academy. While the journey could take up to a week, there was only a couple of hours left before it arrived. As the wagon slowly trundled across the lands, Harry could not help but wonder what it looked like.

According to Ashley, there were no windows or anything like that, because the Institute preferred to keep the locations of their key things (such as the academy), secret. All this sounded slightly fishy to Harry, but there was nothing he could do about it. Harry probed and asked about the general landscape and culture of Runeterra, so that he could fit in, while avoiding discussion about Earth in general.

He wasn't proud of what had happened, and the memories were still fresh and painful. Many had been left behind, but even more were killed, so there wasn't too much guilt about abandonment. But it would come, given the kind of luck Harry had. It seemed to him that Runeterra was a curious mix of all things imaginable, a melting pot of sorts that would never have formed on Earth.

For one, there was technology. While neither Alissa nor Ashley found it odd that some places were using "Hex-Tech Capacitors" (whatever they were), and others far from having access to electricity, it seemed to Harry that much could be done to even out the disparity between the rich and the poor. In that sense, Runeterra was relatable to Earth.

The twins were kind and understanding of Harry's predicament, explaining concepts and things as best as they could, never really teasing him for not knowing anything. For that, Harry was fully grateful, and truly appreciated what they were doing for him. It was rare that one found people as caring as they were.

The ceiling abruptly opened some hours in, revealing another room on top, and a couple of bags were lowered in by rope. Apparently, as Harry soon discovered, this was how they got their meals. An hour or so later, and the door would open again, allowing for trash and other waste products to be disposed of.

Looking around the room for the first time, having been so engrossed in the conversation, Harry realized that there was just one bed, and that the toilet was public, as were the showers. Upon noting this, Alissa giggled slightly, saying that it was a shame that Harry could not have come earlier. Ashley and Harry both blushed at that, realizing what she implied, but he managed a rueful grin back.

Perhaps the lonely nights that he had become so used to spending would change sometime soon, Harry reflected, tasting the sweet and sour food in the container. However, given that he still couldn't really differentiate between Ashley and Alissa thus far, a relationship with either one of them could lead to some potential awkwardness.

SCENE BREAK

A/N: Well, I guess this is the best thing you're going to get, but this weird line thing above signifies a scene break.

Finally, the wagon ground to a halt. The ceiling opened, once again, and a ladder dropped down. Ever the courteous gentleman, Harry gestured for the twins to head on up. Surprisingly, they had brought no possessions with them, and Harry followed them up, admiring the view from below. Although they were both wearing pants under their robes, he had to admit that they both had very curvaceous asses. By the time he reached the higher floor of the wagon, he had to adjust his jeans so that his semi-boner wouldn't show.

The room above was similar to the one below, decorated in a drab and Spartan style. However, it did have a doorway leading out, and following Alissa's lead, they three of them exited the wagon, hopping off of the massive beast- looking almost like a minotaur, but larger and dumber, and looked around them.

Similar wagons were stationed around a large yard, with a menacing stone building fairly close to where they were. Given its size, they couldn't quite see around them, but there were large mountains in the distance. Ashley thought she could identify the mountain range it was part of, but couldn't quite be sure.

"So, what's up with all the other carriages? I thought we were the only ones coming here to train as Summoners," Harry inquired curiously looking at the others standing around the carriages that they had exited. Some appeared to have amphibious beasts pulling them, with odd gills that flared every so often on the lizard-like creatures attached to the wagons.

"Well, there's a wagon for each region of Runeterra- those we've told you about. Like I've said, we're from House Buvelle of Demacia, although the others would probably be from other regions- Noxus, Ionia, Zaun, Bandle City, you name it," Ashley explained, pointing at each cart as she named the locations.

Alissa nodded in agreement, sliding up to Harry and standing closer to him. He caught a whiff of her aroma, a sweet perfume, and resisted the temptation to act on his primal urges. He was barely twenty-one, yet he still hadn't had a serious relationship in his life yet. Although there were women who had caught his eye, the chemistry had never really worked out with anyone before.

Once all the people and other creatures settled down, a cloaked man spun out of the shadows, earning many a gasp from the attending audience.

"I am Herod, the principal of the Academy of the Institute of War. I see that you have all passed the most rudimentary tests, although a great many of you have died. We'll see how many Summoner's we'll make of you by the end of your training. Head inside the building, and you will receive further instruction," and with that, Herod disappeared into the shadows.

"Rather like Zed," Ashley commented, and Alissa led the trio forwards, ahead of the other groups, and pushed the dark doors that marked the entrance to the Academy open. The magnificent hall that lay behind was strangely similar to that of Hogwarts, although this one seemed to be slightly larger. On the center table lay a large sheet of paper, with a set of instructions on it.

Apparently, the Sumoners-in-training were to get to know each other, before registering and settling in. Harry stuck with the twins, meeting up with the other thirty or so who had made it through alive. Harry noted that there were a disproportionately large number of girls- perhaps two or three for every guy that was there. Perhaps it was simply that the male gender was more impulsive, and couldn't pass the test, or that they weren't as adept at magic. For whatever reason, there just seemed to be many fine-looking women that Harry couldn't resist taking a second glance at.

SCENE BREAK

It turned out that every person had several of their own private rooms. Given the size of the structure, it wasn't surprising that the thousand or so residents had plenty of space to spare. Since nobody really had any possessions, and registration was merely giving a name and then being given a room in return, Harry found himself wandering around, moving from room to room, gradually losing his way until he was utterly lost.

Most of the rooms in the place looked identical, with the same black stone ceilings, walls, and floors. Furniture was sparse, and it was impossible to tell where to go. Even the corridors lacked distinguishing features. Finally, Harry found himself back at the large hall where he had entered, and was surprised to see that most everybody had already assembled there.

Principal Archmage Lead-Summoner Herod was there, looking very unimpressed at Harry. He meekly slipped into the crowd beside Ashley, or Alissa, before Herod with many titles began to speak.

"Each of you should find your schedules in your hands- because it is your first week here, we will be having five minutes of extra break between classes in order to find your classrooms. If you have any questions, don't bother me, but rather older Summoners in training," Herod spoke, eyeing each student carefully.

Eventually, it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything more, so everyone began to look down at their fiendishly complicated schedules, trying to figure them out.

"It says here I'm to take a class on Runes. What's that?" Harry asked, but Ashley and Alissa just shrugged. He guessed that this experience was just as bewildering for them as it was for him. Looking down, he saw classes like Lore of Runeterra, Champion Spells, the Meta, and other confusing names that didn't really offer much information on anything. It also appeared that they would be diving classes by region- so the Demacians (Harry, Ashley and Alissa), would always be together, but they would taking classes with others as well. In a sense, that reminded Harry of Houses in Hogwarts, although there seemed to be a great many more here, with less students.

Gradually, the Summoners in training realized that they had no classes due today, although there was something that indicated for them to buy necessary materials. This was supposed to be in Heimer Alley, and so after asking numerous elder Summoners in training, some who didn't even know themselves, the group of first year Summoners in training arrived.

SCENE BREAK

All in all, the school supplies that Harry got were surprisingly standard. Ink, quills, parchment, books, all of it was familiar. But then he started to see that there was more for him to get, and looking around, he had no idea what a "Table of Masteries" was, or what exactly a "Mana Manipulator" could be. It seemed that nobody really had an idea of what they were, and since there was no shopkeeper- just items haphazardly placed in rows and aisles, it was only until a nice chap named Doran came along that all the items were acquired.

Finally, there was only one thing left to get- a Shard. This, Alissa and Ashley both explained to him, was a method of focusing power, in order to use it and channel it. They both had their own already, and they showed it to him. They were both around same size and shape as his wand, although they were translucent and beautifully colored. In a sense, they would be the equivalent of a wand here.

Choosing a shard was similar to going to Ollivander's, and Harry found himself trying Shard after Shard, to no avail (it was self-service, and Harry didn't really know which type would fit him). Finally, he came across a blue, red and yellow colored Shard. The moment he picked it up, a strange energy coursed through him, binding him to the Shard. Harry nodded, realizing that this was his, and he put it in his robes for safekeeping.

Rather amused by Harry, the trio left Heimer Alley, as their duties were done for the day. Alissa sidled up to Harry, leaning oddly close to him. Once again, he breathed in her aroma, noticing that she must have somehow taken it in again, before realizing that her scent was a way to differentiate between her and Ashley. But then, now that he didn't really have a valid reason to not go out with either of them, who did he pick?

He was fairly sure they were both attracted to him, by the way they hovered around him and payed attention to his every word, and yet, after contemplation, the two of them were really quite different in terms of personality. Alissa was more straightforward, yet more bubbly and cheerful. Ashley was still chipper than most, but somehow managed to appear intellectual at the same time. In his mind, there wasn't really a way to make a decision between the two blondes.

A small pat on his shoulder drew Harry back to reality.

"Hey, want to stay in my room tonight, for a while?", Alissa asked, her ever present smile radiant as always.

"Sure, let me just drop off my stuff in my room first," Harry said, not quite sure what she was insinuating. How did people court each other here? It was a rather awkward question to bring up, but when Alissa walked away, Harry asked Ashley about it.

"Well… if you're asking about Alissa, she's an exception. She asks everybody into her rooms, which is usually considered a rather private and intimate thing to do. However, if you do *hem*, if you do go all the way… that would be a rather big thing. Essentially, only married people have sex, if that makes sense. Of course, that's not always the case, especially with the occasional harem, " Ashley explained, kind of dancing around the topic but addressing it at the same time.

Harry nodded, wishing that rules on chastity could be laxer. This harem concept seemed interesting as well. It would be a lofty dream, a goal he would never achieve, he knew, but it sounded like every man's wet dream. Seeing that it actually existed here, then, made him wish he had spent more time on being charming and whatever it was that attracted females.

Drumming his fingers, Harry stood before Alissa's door, before finally opening it.

A/N: Feel free to comment on my grammar or whatever if you feel the urge to. I'm pretty satisfied with this so far, but it could obviously be better. Thanks for all the feedback so far (remember, more is better)!


	3. Chapter 3- Terminology

Chapter 3- Terminology

Robes were too concealing, was all Harry could think as he walked inside Alissa's room. She wore nothing more than a very tight and form-fitting dress. Harry had no idea where she'd gotten it from, but it certainly accentuated her feminine aspects. Alissa lay on her bed, arms and legs spread out, relaxing, gazing contentedly at Harry.

Harry couldn't resist staring at her assets, large and well curved, before turning his attention back to the rest of her. A mischievous twinkle was in Alissa's eye, and she got up and pulled Harry on to the bed as well. They lay next to each other like that for a few seconds, just savoring the moment, before he tentatively wrapped his arm around hers.

She held his hand, the two of them breathing ever so quickly, as they reveled in the experience of young love. Harry had, a summer or two back, lost his virginity to a certain Fleur, and although he wasn't sure if she was still alive or not, he was still deeply emotional about their time together. With her, everything seemed to just come together, the way it was with him and Alissa.

The two of them started talking about small things- their day, the rooms, anything to dance around the topic that loomed in both of their minds. For one, Alissa had never gone further than this. The Demacians, obsessed with honor, were complete prudes, and Alissa had been the most flirtatious girl she ever knew. However, it appeared to her that there were others who were just as romantically inclined as her here, and so she attempted to make the first move on Harry, to make sure she was his.

"So, how many guys have you kissed before?" Harry asked, trying to broach the discussion that would inevitably end up about them.

"Given that I've never kissed before," Alissa said slowly, wondering what Harry was playing at, "I guess the number would be zero?". It seemed to Harry that Ashley had vastly understated just how prudish these people were. If he was to get anywhere with Alissa in the next few weeks, he would have to defy the social norms around here.

"Well, where I'm from, kissing is something that's done pretty commonly- we kiss friends on the cheek quite often, for example," Harry started, trying to loosen Alissa up. For some reason, she seemed to find the two of them laying on the same bed acceptable, although not much else was.

The rest of the night was spent in casual conversation, the two just getting to know each other better. While their hands remained intertwined, Harry felt frustratingly close to going further with Alissa, yet so far at the same time. Hopefully, they would be able to get by this stage of awkwardness before long, or he would rip his hair out in frustration.

SCENE BREAK

Harry inadvertently woke up in Alissa's bed, the two of them curled up next to each other. At what point in the night he had drifted off to sleep, he did not know. Looking at the beauty that slept before him, Harry lay a comforting arm around her body, gently rocking her awake. It seemed appropriate enough, given what he managed to piece together from her body language.

Alissa snapped awake soon enough, a tired smile breaking across her face as she saw her companion. She looked up on the wall, where a curious timepiece lay, and told Harry that they had a few minutes to get breakfast before heading to class. Harry studied the clock for a while, wondering why it was as complex as the Weasley's clock, but figured he would understand it eventually.

For now, he followed Alissa towards the dining hall, where dinner was had the day before. Apparently, the place wasn't so hard to navigate once you knew the signs, but for the love of his life, Harry couldn't see them at all. Alissa could, however, and they soon navigated to breakfast.

Food here was surprisingly similar to food on Earth, Harry had noticed. Apart from different coloring and texture, most things tasted similar to stuff that he was used to. As he sat down beside Alissa at a nearby table, Harry noticed Ashley coming in, and he gestured for her to sit next to him. People sat haphazardly around the halls, although people from certain regions tended to sit together.

People and creatures from all walks of life occupied this hall, as the Academy was also a research institution for the Institute of War. Teachers, Summoners in Training, Summoners, and others were all found here.

"Aww… I thought there would at least be a champion or two around here," Alissa commented, after taking a quick look around the hall.

"So, just how many of these champions are there?", Harry asked.

"Over 110, the number just keeps growing, so it's hard to tell for sure," Ashley replied for him, helping to confirm the theory that not much information about the League of Legends was given to the general public, even those of noble descent. The members of the Institute were a secretive bunch, as far as Harry could tell.

SCENE BREAK

Breakfast went by without much incident, and Harry and the twins found that their first class was "The Meta", with the Noxians. The classroom they were in was just large enough for twenty or so pupils, although there were only seven, and the Demacians (plus Harry) and the Noxians sat as far away from each other as they could.

Harry recognized all four of the Noxians, although he only knew two by name- Semira, the girl that would have been a perfect gothic if not for her personality, and Neoma, one of the sexiest brunettes that he had ever met. There was another girl and a guy that he'd seen, but didn't recall the name of, but before he could venture over and ask, their instructor walked in.

"Hello, and my name is Doctor Atemus, and I'll be teaching "The Meta" class. Now, I realize that although it may not be the most interesting out of all your subjects, it may be the most essential. For those of you who don't know, "The Meta" is essentially the social norms and theory of being a Summoner. In order to succeed, you will need to be able to grasp "The Meta"," said a yordle dressed in a lab coat, talking rather quickly.

"In the first few lessons, I will be covering summoning and the relationship between Summoner and Champion. Now, if you succeed in becoming a Summoner, upon summoning a champion, you'll see that the two of your are two and one at the same time. Your minds will be perfectly linked, although you will be making the bulk of the decisions, while the champion does the actions. Of course, there are times when your minds are not in sync, a condition commonly known as "lag", but we'll get into that later," Doctor Atemus continued, not really pausing to take a breath.

Harry, Alissa and Ashley exchanged quick glances, not perfectly following along with everything that was said, but doing their best to keep up. The Noxian Summoners in training nodded every sentence or so, appearing to comprehend, but Harry guessed that it was just a facade to disguise their own confusion as well.

Class continued at a similar pace, with Doctor Atemus showing no sign of slowing down. He continued to lecture at length about the methods in which one could successfully summon and establish a link with a champion, going over technical terms such as "ping"- the amount of delay in the link, or "crashing"- where the link just completely failed. Given Harry's experience with computers, it seemed that the terms seemed to be oddly similar to what he understood about the digital machines.

"Now, of course there is a built in system to contact members of your team and others on the other team. This is known as the 'chat' system. People will communicate through this, or use smart pings, in order to get in contact with each other. One first rule of chat: Whenever your champion is killed, saying 'GG lag' is of utmost importance, regardless of whether you experienced it or not. If you don't do it, then people will see your death as a sign of your incompetence, rather than an unfortunate incident. For those wondering, now, the term 'GG' means 'Good Game', although why Summoners have the tendency to refer to war as a game is really beyond me," the Doctor rambled on, his students barely understanding what he was saying at this point.

Finally, after around two hours of listening to his garbled speech, class was over, and the Demacians and Noxians filed out of the room, bewildered and in a state of shock. What they had just been through, they didn't exactly know, but if the class was an indicator of how difficult it was to become a Summoner, there was no wonder why it was such a selective group.

Unfortunately, as Harry later found out, there was no way to drop out. Failure meant continuing to work at the Institute, as they didn't want the knowledge given to them to be known by other than a select few.

"Well, did you catch any of that?", Alissa asked shaking her head in wonder.

"Some of it, yeah," Ashley replied, but Harry gave no response, staring into the distance, still not quite all there. He was having trouble deciding whether he liked Binns' dull, dry classes, or whether Doctor Atemus' crazily energetic classes were better, and was in no mental state to make contact with anyone else.

SCENE BREAK

The next class on their schedule was labeled "Shards and Magic", a class that looked exciting enough. This one would be taken with the Ionians, it seemed, and following Alissa and Ashley, Harry made it to the classroom listed there.

The Ionians seemed to be an odd bunch to Harry. They all dressed in peculiar ways, giving an air of peace and serenity. However, that didn't stop some the females from looking incredibly fine. The diplomatic relationship between Ionia and Demacia appeared to be better, given that the two groups sat closer to each other this time. Ionia, like Demacia, only had three surviving members of their original group, of which two were girls.

The teacher, an Elder Summoner by the name of xX1337CharlesXx, was among one of the more renowned Summoners in the Institute. Nobody knew his real name, although some suspected that it was Charles, and so people just called him by his Summoner name.

"Attention, Summoners in training. This will probably be the course most familiar to you, yet different at the same time. Given that you have all shown aptitude in magic already, this is one of the few classes that will cover things you have done before, yet it will go much, much deeper," the Elder Summoner spoke, his voice carrying over the small classroom with a defined ring.

"We will start by going through a set of beginner spells- creating small fires, moving tiny objects, and other similar tasks. In the event that you do not know how to perform one of these spells, I will assist you and get you up to speed with it. This is to make sure that we all have the same foundation before moving on," xX1377CharlesXx continued, before letting the class disperse and carry out the list of tasks that magically appeared in the air.

Harry, following Alissa and Ashley, managed to complete the most simple of tasks. They merely involved waving the Shard at certain angles, in certain motions, and giving an incantation. While the words and actions were different from the magic he was used to, Harry picked up fairly quickly, and memorized the spells for future use.

In the intermittent years between his graduation at Hogwarts and his coming to Runeterra, Harry had changed quite a bit. The second war had forced him to push himself like he never had before, learning and adapting at a pace that was almost inhuman, just to stay alive. It was these practical lessons that had become second nature that were now so useful to him.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly quickly, a flurry of minor activities that kept the class preoccupied. The Elder Summoner went around, giving tips and correcting minor mistakes, and seemed to be fairly impressed with the level of aptitude that he was shown. By the end, most everybody had completed all the tasks on the list, and they were dismissed to lunch.

SCENE BREAK

The final class after lunch was Lore of Runeterra, essentially a history class that also covered many of the geopolitical happenings, culture, and whatnot. The purpose of the class, taken with the people from Piltover, was to allow people to make better choices with whom they eventually aligned with in the League, as well as give information in case the Summoners needed to travel elsewhere for whatever reason.

Summoners, and people working for the Institute of War, did far more than just run the League. They acted as a continent wide policemen, assassins, healers, teachers, practically any job that required advanced magic and knowledge. As a result, some Summoners spent very little time actually in the League, but rather took care of other things.

After the class finished, Harry was pleased to find that there was no homework assigned, and that the rest of the day would be devoted to whatever activities they wished to do. Obviously, Harry chose to hang out with Alissa and Ashley, in Alissa's room. While socializing wasn't something that Harry hated, he wanted to get a better grasp on how the social dynamic worked before making a total fool of himself.

As a result, the three of them lay on Alissa's bed, getting Harry up to speed, until dinner. After the delicious affair, they returned to their discussions. It was late in the night before Harry once again fell asleep in Alissa's bed, arm wrapped around Alissa's waist and sandwiched between two gorgeous women.

A/N: How's the story? I want to get over the parts about him learning and information about the world quickly, but tell me if the pacing is too fast or too slow. Should I spend more time explaining the subtleties of Runeterra, or does it not matter as much? Feedback would be very helpful! Don't worry, smut will be coming, although I won't say just how soon.


	4. Chapter 4- Sensations

Chapter 4- Sensations

The first week had gone by, and now Harry, the twins, and the Zaunians were preparing for their first summoning. It would be rather simple- a small insect, but summoning was no easy feat. According to the older Summoners in training that Harry had overheard, summoning creatures that didn't think like humans could be a very odd experience, although it was much easier to do, physically.

Given how much time the Summoners in training had been given to prepare for this summoning, Harry wasn't entirely confident that it would work. Perhaps this was just another test that the Institute did to "weed out the weak". There did seem to be less older Summoners in training than there were in his year, although the difference didn't seem to be dramatic.

Summoning was important enough in the first year to warrant its own class- "Summoning 101", although this class was unique to the first year. It was taught by Doctor Ekryaly, an oriental looking female from Ionia. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, although given her knowledge and experience, she could very well be older.

As one of the few female teachers, Harry couldn't help but admire the delicious curves on her body. It seemed that he was growing hornier by the day, an uncontrollable urge that he tried his best to repress. Things with Alissa had progressed slowly, and although they were more comfortable with each other, he hadn't actually gone further physically. What Harry had noticed, however, was that Ashley seemed to spend a disproportionate amount of time glancing at him and asking about his relationship with Alissa. He couldn't help but wonder whether she had a thing for him.

"Alright, Fuzzra, you're going first," Doctor Ekryaly announced, holding up a small insect and placing it in a small jar.

Fuzzra, a genius child who's skin was bright green from the chemicals of Zaun, stood up, beginning to recite incantations. He spoke of connections between minds, of locations and will, of the insect and himself. He held himself perfectly straight, eyes closed, completely focused. Several minutes passed, before an odd aura began to pulse off of him. The class held their breath, anxious to see the results.

A sudden flare of light later, and Fuzzra opened his eyes. He seemed there, and not there at the same time. The insect, that had previously been lying still in the jar, sprang to life. The class cheered and clapped, happy for his success.

"Okay, Fuzzra, let's see what you can do. Make the insect jump thrice," Doctor Ekryaly requested, and sure enough, the insect leapt up and down three times, before coming to a pause. She nodded, apparently pleased by the results, and told him to let go of the connection. The glow in Fuzzra's body gradually faded, before the odd pulsing of auras began again. This time, the process was much faster, and it was barely a minute or two before Fuzzra opened his eyes again, entirely himself.

"So, how was it?", Harry's beautiful Ionian teacher asked.

Fuzzra paused for a moment, before describing his experience. While he was summoning the insect, he felt that he only saw the insect and himself, with a bond slowly growing between the two of them, details about each other becoming more and more distinct. However, he couldn't exactly describe his experience of linking minds with the insect, not quite understand or processing what had happened.

Satisfied, Doctor Ekryaly called out another name for summoning. "Harry Potter," she declared, making eye contact with him. Their gaze met for a moment, an odd look in her eye, before they broke contact. Harry nodded and stood up, mentally preparing for the experience. If anything went wrong, the consequences would be very dire.

Harry gulped slightly, before beginning to chant as well. How each person summoned was unique- there was no set way to do it, and whatever connected or felt right was usually more correct. Indeed, although they had practiced portions of the summoning, they were only taught the most basic skeletal structure of summoning.

Words began to naturally slip off of Harry's tongue as he became more attuned to the flow of the universe. He no longer paid attention to what he was saying, but rather envisioned the mental plane, the two became increasingly connected, much as Fuzzra had described. The connection gradually thickened, sensations, thoughts, emotions becoming mixed and jumbled.

His sense of identity was distinct and muddled, one and separate with the insect, intermittently feeling closer and further with it. Suddenly, he crossed some inflection point, the world becoming clear in an instant. Harry's body was one with the insect. He felt as if he had two- his own and the insect's although the one he was familiar seemed more distant. An alien presence was beside him, not quite intelligible or understandable.

A second or so later, he realized that it was the insect. It panicked and was reacting, mentally at least, rather violently to the intrusion in its mind. Distantly, Harry heard a voice, commanding him to spin around in a circle. Instinctively, Harry reached out towards his own body, but felt resistance. At this, he remembered that he was supposed to use the insect's body. He commanded the insect's body to turn its legs, but felt the insect resisting. It wished to be in control of its own body, but Harry used his willpower, easily overpowering the insect and spinning around.

Moving the body wasn't so hard- it was essentially commanding the insect's mind to move its own body. As a result, it wasn't so much about possessing the body as it was linking with the mind. Once again, Harry heard a sweet voice from so far away, that he was tempted to ignore it. However, he focused himself, understanding and comprehending that he had to disconnect and sever the link.

Harry began to slowly withdraw himself, pushing him away from the consciousness of the insect. It was an odd sensation, neither up nor down, left, right or anything that he was used to. It was a distance that was increased on the mental plane, not quite visualizable, yet all he could see at the same time.

The pulsing feeling returned, fading rapidly, as he felt the insect's body and mind gradually recede from his. Oddly, Harry understood some of what the insect's thoughts were, on purely emotional level, although the way it thought was so foreign that he was surprised the way he impressed his commands on the insect actually passed.

Harry continued chanting, eventually feeling his body returned to its original state. It felt good to be whole and same again. He opened his eyes, looking at the world with a fresh perspective. He had successfully summoned. Indeed, given the relative ease with which he completed the task, he wondered at how people had difficultly with it.

A few seconds later, the obligatory questions regarding his experiences were asked. Harry mumbled out a response, feeling mentally exhausted and drained. He sat down, not really paying attention to his surroundings as others were called up. One by one, each and every person successfully summoned the insects, including Alissa and Ashley. They seemed to find it very fascinating, each explaining at length of their thoughts once they had finished theirs.

Merely nodding, Harry stood up in a daze, heading off to lunch behind Alissa and Ashley. He still hadn't quite gotten the layout of the school down, only able to identify Alissa and his own rooms at this point.

SCENE BREAK

The night cast darkness throughout Alissa's room, without a light to brighten it. Harry lay beside her, as he did most nights, the two of them holding hands. Frustrated by his erection, he leaned his body against hers, pressing against her. She gasped at the feelings of such contact. Her breasts, exuding such heat, warmed his chest. So soft, so pliant, yet so forbidden.

Alissa felt Harry's body push against hers, feeling a certain hardness against her vagina. She clenched her jaw, trying her best to resist the urges that swept through her. She wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head in his chest. In was so comforting, so nice, so new and refreshing. Despite everything that she had been taught, Alissa knew that Harry was the exception. He would be the one, she knew.

Harry felt her rest against his chest, as she hugged him closer. He smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She quietly sighed, just loud enough for him to here. It was a sigh of longing and desire, one of things that could be. Alissa angled her chin upwards, facing Harry, the two of them gazing at each other for several seconds.

Lost in each others eyes, they gradually drew closer together, until their lips met. It wasn't quite the fiery passion that Harry was used to when kissing, but something altogether more intimate and romantic. Slowly, they pressed harder against each other, slowly opening their mouths. Tongues darted out and tentatively tasted, flicking back and forth, daring each other to go further.

Finally, they parted, gasping for breath. They looked at each other, thrilled and passionate, a wild intensity sweeping the two of them. They kissed again, with much more conviction than before, a union of two that could not be kept separate. Over and over their lips met, and it was only late in the night before they fell asleep, contented in each other's company.

SCENE BREAK

Ashley looked at the happy couple suspiciously, not quite sure what had happened overnight. What had happened to her twin? They used to be so close, but now that Harry had entered their lives, she just didn't know what was wrong.

He was the man she had always dreamed of- dashing and daring, smart but clueless, foreign and close at the same time. He was destined for her, she wished, she hoped, she knew. Ashley bit her gum, forcing the bitterness down. Just because Alissa had moved first, didn't mean that he would always be with her.

Given time, Harry would see how he was more compatible with Ashley. It was just take some prodding, she realized. How to do that, she had began to plot. However, time was running short. The two seemed to get closer with each passing day. And while it may have seemed like fighting the inevitable, there was nothing Ashley liked more than a challenge.

It was a challenge that she was willing to give anything and everything for. Although Ashley didn't quite know how her feelings of animosity had sprung up so quickly, it didn't matter. Harry would be hers, and hers alone. She stewed quietly, avoiding the "lovers" at breakfast.

Even Harry's attempts at engaging Ashley weren't successful. He thought it odd that she would suddenly become so moody. However, there were always certain days in a month where girls would act oddly. Over the course of his life, Harry had grown to expect and not be surprised by such times. One could hardly blame them for their hormones. Heavens knew that Harry himself were swayed by them far too often.

Luckily, he believed he had found someone that he could truly live a life with here in Runeterra. The only trouble would be convincing his cock to stay monogamous. A tough commitment, at best, especially since everyone here seemed magnitudes more attractive than they were back at home. Regardless, he would make do and thrive, just as he always had.

A/N: So I've been posting much more regularly than I normally would, just because I have more spare time. Please don't have the expectation of a daily post! Also, please don't flame (not that it's happened yet), but I'm open to feedback and comments. I do have a general direction of where the plot's going to go. However, I'm going to make a lot of decisions based on reader feedback, since my planning and structure for this has been rather minimal.


	5. Chapter 5- Consequences Pt 1

Chapter 5- Consequences Pt. 1

Given the vast amount of duties that Summoners regularly had to perform, it made the training process to be one often needlessly complex and long. After all, very few people ever performed the full roster of all roles that Summoners could potentially have to fulfill. In Harry's mind, it would be much more effective to specialize in certain fields, which would not be an option at all throughout his education.

Obviously, there were rare circumstances where it was necessary for all Summoners to know how to do certain things- bringing in a particularly dangerous criminal, or terraforming, or even creating large displays of power. It was little wonder, then, why Summoners had the reputation that they did. They were rare and powerful enough that most had not seen one, and their distinctive cloaks automatically displayed their "job".

Lamentations were lamentations, and Harry had no control over the system. What he did and what he thought wasn't relevant, at least not to the authorities. And there wasn't really a problem with that. Perhaps he really just was inexperienced and not qualified to suggest reforms. After all, he had barely been in this world for two weeks.

Harry had to put in many more hours to achieve the same results that others seemed to do with ease. Due to his natural disadvantage because of the fact that he wasn't actually form this world at all, Harry had been spending lots of his spare time studying (when he wasn't making out with Alissa, of course).

Although Harry was behind at the beginning, he was starting to catch-up to the others already. While people had initially labeled him as perhaps the stupidest of the first year summoners (typical of Demacians, they snickered), these views were quickly becoming unfounded. That didn't mean they had gone away, of course. But Harry would show them some day, when he could. Years of living in what had essentially become a warzone had hardened him, and mercy wasn't a luxury he could or would afford to exercise.

Studying outside of class was also a good habit that Harry wanted to establish. It was something that he wished he had done more often in Hogwarts instead of idling around playing chess with Ron half the time. It would have made the process of OWLs and NEWTs so much easier, and made class a whizz for him. Fortunately, he had the foresight to do such a thing here at the Institute. It would only be a matter of time before he reaped the benefits of his reward.

The immense library and availability of knowledgeable Summoners to contact here was conducive to self-studying, something that nobody seemed to be taking advantage of. The few times he had mentioned the idea to Alissa or Ashley, they had both brushed it off as something that they didn't need, trusting the curriculum of the Institute to provide for their needs.

Harry felt that the people here were too trusting and reliant on authority- they would follow it blindly. Another parallel with the wizards of Great Britain, Harry thought. It was something that he would be sure to keep in mind.

SCENE BREAK

The office was one of a few rooms that lacked a dark or dismal atmosphere. Wood furnishings and lamps pleasantly lighted up the room, the bookshelves and furniture giving off an air of coziness. But cozy was not a word that anybody would have used to describe Harry's predicament right now.

"We have noticed an odd magical aura about you, Harry Potter," the Principal Archmage Lead-Summoner Herod, "and we'd like to know if, perhaps, you know the reason why."

"I've always felt that my magic was slightly different… but I didn't know why. Perhaps you could explain better, Archmage?" Harry replied, trying to act innocent, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"If I may dare to be so bold, but are you simply… unknowledgeable about affairs here on Runeterra?" Herod asked.

"Perhaps," was all Harry said.

Herod frowned, looking at Harry. He seemed to have an inkling of an idea that Harry wasn't quite where he should be, and yet he couldn't figure out why. This enigma of a man was something that intrigued him.

"Well, I must commend you on your vast improvement on your work since the beginning of the year," Herod stated.

Nodding, Harry decided not to respond to the statement.

"Of course, we had assumed that Summoners in training would be more competent, but it is something that our tests have never been completely reliable at- filtering out the weak or useless," Herod finished, musing to himself. He was personally dissatisfied with the way his meeting with Harry had gone, the precious thirty or so minutes of his life wasted.

"Oh, you may leave now," the Archmage finished, turning away from Harry.

SCENE BREAK

"We will be allowing our guest speaker, Doctor Where from South of the Great Barrier, to describe the various dimensions in Runeterra, as well as several that may be outside of it," Principal Archmage Lead-Summoner Herod exclaimed, bowing and allowing the Doctor to take the stage.

Doctor Where wore a distinctive tuxedo with a bow tie, bowing suavely to the audience.

"Thank you, Archmage Herod, for allowing me to make a speech at this esteemed Academy today. I'd like to start by saying that the world you know is much, much larger than you think it is. There are places far beyond your comprehension, not of this world but others, that exist. With that in mind, let us delve into the wonders of the dimensions of our multiverse," Doctor Where narrated.

"Hey, Harry, did you here that Xerath has been missing for several years now?", Ashley asked, trying to engage him in conversation.

"Quiet, Ashley, I'm trying to listen," Harry replied, focusing intently on the lecture at hand. He didn't want to miss anything that concerned Earth, or traveling between dimensions.

Ashley pouted, convinced that Harry was just trying to brush her off, so that she wouldn't even be considered when he went even further with Alissa. It seemed like the whole world was against her, she thought, and it just wasn't fair. She was the one who deserved to be with Harry. She was smarter, wittier, and prettier, in her belief, than Alissa by far.

Not particularly wanting to listen to this lecture, Alissa glanced at Ashley, to see what she was doing. Harry was sitting between the two of them, and Alissa didn't want to disrupt Harry's concentration. As a result, she twiddled her thumbs, bored by the constant drone and flow of information. Admittedly, it was fairly interesting once she started listening, but still, it just wasn't the same as practical work. However, since it was important to Harry, she would listen.

"Aside from the dimensions that most of you would know, Valoran, the Void, the Glade, the Monolith, etc., there are many more out there that are unexplored. Some, indeed many, may contain sentient life. However, until we can find a safe and reliable way to travel between dimensions, aside from the ones we have direct portals to, it will be nearly impossible to find out more about these dimensions," Doctor Where explained.

Thinking for a second, Harry decided he must have came through one of those "direct portals". Why didn't he think of just stepping right back through it? Perhaps it was a two-way portal, as Doctor Where had explained some were. Then again, was he better of here, or there? Harry decided that he would seek a way back home and decide then if he would go back or not. Although it didn't really solve the problem, Harry just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"The League and the Institute has done an admirable job of cataloguing beings from other dimensions. While experimentation on them has so far been inconclusive, I am confident that information about these beings will eventually lead to breakthrough discoveries in several fields of magic. The Institute, I believe, has also restrained these beings appropriately," Doctor Where continued.

SCENE BREAK

It was night, and Harry was in Alissa's room again. He was disappointed by how Doctor Where's lecture had revealed little about dimensions other than the ones he had heard about, and was angered that the Institute was keeping beings from other dimensions locked up and tested. He wondered if some of the champions had to undergo the same thing- Malphite, Cho'Gath, or even Kayle, for example.

A quiet hand rippling through Harry's hair brought him back to the present. Alissa stared deep into Harry's eyes, entranced, and they moved closer, kissing once again. Unlike most of their kisses, this one was hardly chaste, with plenty of tongue and passion behind it. Where it had come from, neither of them knew, but this was what the craved for.

Pushing each other, and grabbing hold of each other, Harry desperately clawed at Alissa's robes, pulling them off. Alissa broke the kiss to help him, and then relieved him of his robes as well. They were soon left in their undergarments after the passion of the moment.

Alissa wore a a golden bikini, matching her long, blonde hair. The two thin pieces of cloth showed ample cleavage, and Harry stared lustily at it. It had been so long since he had seen so much breast, and he moved towards it, drawn by its allure. Alissa grinned, checking out the tent in Harry's boxers.

Both on the bed, they pressed their bodies against each other, crotches slowly grinding. Harry reached forward with a hand, tentatively groping a breast. Seeing no objection, but drawing out a loud moan from Alissa, he continued to massage it, using his hands to feel up her shapely breasts.

They were probably C-cup, Harry decided, not knowing bra sizes or anything similar in Runeterra. Continuing to dry-fuck, the two of them slowly felt a pressure build between them. They met for another kiss, even more passionate than the first, as Harry continued to play with Alissa's breasts.

"So big, so beautiful," Harry moaned as they gasped for air. Harry's cock tried to penetrate through his boxers and her panties, but was having little success. Still, he could feel her wetness, some of it soaking all the way through to his cock. Not really able to penetrate her, they made do with what they could, banging each other with clothes on.

Eventually, Harry's hands moved downwards, down to Alissa's ass. He grabbed the two firm globes, mashing his cock harder into her. Alissa gasped, holding on to Harry as he bucked into her. They settled into a rhythm, slowly getting faster. Harry adjusted to Alissa's initial awkwardness well, muttering advice to her.

Finally, the tightness within Harry was too much to bare, and he exploded, cum splattering all over the insides of his boxers. A few strings dripped out, but nothing significant. Alissa moaned as it happened, feeling the impact against her hot pussy, before she came too, juices pouring out.

Spent for the night, Alissa fell asleep moments after. Harry, having had the stamina to get going with a veela, didn't nearly feel the same exhaustion as she did, and watched over her, caressing her nubile body, before he too fell asleep.

SCENE BREAK

Ashley's room was right next to Alissa's. And since they were technically in a suite room, with a locked door connecting the two of their rooms, Ashley could spy through the keyhole and see Alissa and Harry's activities.

She was not pleased. Ashley had to admit, the sight of her twin sister and Harry banging each other was extremely erotic, and she couldn't resist masturbating slightly. However, there was a time and place for that later, and she had observed enough to know that part of her plan would soon be able to be kicked into action.

Just a few more days, she told herself, and everything would go her way. There was no way Harry would be able to turn back, once she successfully executed her plan. And then, it would be all fun and games for her.

See how Alissa felt them, she thought, smiling sadistically. There was nothing quite like revenge, and she was set on proving herself the greater female.

A/N: I originally planned for this chapter to include more substance. However, it's long enough that I'll post it in two parts. I realize that some authors like to have longer chapters, but I really don't have the motivation or patience to do things that way. (Instant gratification for the win!)

The plot hasn't really begun yet, but hints of it have definitely been dropped. Kudos to you if you can figure out some things that I don't really intend anyone to get.

Oh, and one last thing: how's the lime scene? Does it need more work? I realize it's probably not that arousing, given what actually happened, but how's the quality?


	6. Chapter 6- Consequences Pt 2

Chapter 5- Consequences Pt. 2

A/N: Check out my profile for a poll! Your votes will impact the storyline, so please take a few seconds and vote. Some notes about it: The major thing that will change if the number of women in the harem changes is essentially length (and maybe power?), and number of smut/lemon scenes. I realize that more than 15 seems like a lot, but if you know League, then the champions should be pretty familiar.

Personally, I'd prefer anything other than less then 5, but if a significant majority wants that, then I'll do as the community wants. Also, review and whatnot… it helps me get my chapters out. Also, if you want to add me on League (as readers have done, just send me your IGN (specifying that it is your IGN), and that you want to add me.) (Note that I'm still level 22, so don't expect anything amazing :p)

Finally- Lemon in this chapter!

Surprisingly, it had only taken a short month for Harry to consider himself on par with the other students at the Institute. A lack of education for most of these Summoners in training meant that the pace at which classes were taught were somehow slower than that of Hogwarts. What this meant was that Harry could breeze through work after school, giving him time to catch-up on aspects that he wasn't clear about.

It was lunchtime, and Harry was sitting next to Alissa. It was commonly known that the two of them were in some relationship, and it was the gossip that everybody had heard. Apparently, people of age couldn't even kiss in public without causing some widespread scandal. Ashley was sitting a distance away, as she tended to do so nowadays. She seemed increasingly reclusive, and Harry couldn't help but wonder why.

Harry was just spooning the last few bites of his meal into his mouth, when screams of fear resounded from a corridor that branched off of the main dining hall. Confusion rippled through the crowd as people and creatures stood up, watching the corridor. Out from the darkness emerged a figure, surrounded by swirling crows.

Piercing emerald eyes, just like Harry's gazed out, unearthly and disturbing. The creature, although seemingly constructed of flimsy wood, menacingly stalked forward, a long, metallic scythe in hand. Others visibly paled as they saw the creature approach them, taking large, slow steps, a raspy breathing inspiring fear in everyone.

Crows began to join the flock that was encircling the room, covering it in their dark plumage. Summoners and others began to chant, forming a circle of light that surrounded the scarecrow looking thing, but it's sewn lips turned up into a smile, and the light disappeared. The Summoners who had tried to banish the creature fainted, a deathly white, eyes opened in horror, seeing things that none should have to see.

'Fiddlesticks', Harry thought, having studied most of the champions that appeared on the Summoner's Rift. Although not much was known about the creature's life, he was once a Summoner, but an extra-planar Summoning gone wrong had screwed with him to the point where he was no longer human.

A shrill noise came out Fiddlesticks, and the crows replied in their own scratchy voices, cawing and causing mayhem. People were too dumbfounded to act, the more experienced Summoners already incapacitated. Someone tried to create a fireball to blast at Fiddlesticks, but before the ball of fire even left his hand, Fiddlesticks had turned to him.

Paralyzed with fear, the Summoner in training trembled, the fireball gradually fading. A bright green light, reminiscent of the Killing Curse, connected Fiddlesticks with the Summoner in training. Sounds of twisted contentment resounded from Fiddlesticks as the lifeforce of the Summoner in training was sucked out of him. He visibly paled, energy and color leaving his limbs, before he collapsed on the floor, no more than a pile of dead bones.

Instantly, everyone began to run away, away from Fiddlesticks. Fiddlesticks lolled his head, as if cracking it, and extended his arm. A crow came down onto it, and infusing it with dark power, he threw it with stunning force. The crow hit the first person, and then bounced off of the rest of them, causing deep wounds wherever they landed.

Harry watched as the crow headed his way, and with a flash, fired two green bolts at it. Focusing on them, they homed in on the crow's erratic path, striking it flat in the chest. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Harry sighed with relief. Due to training so much in magic that Summoners in training had to learn, he wasn't sure if he had lost his touch with the magic he had figured out on his own, back on Earth.

Alissa was back with the rest of the crowd, running away into another corridor, a stampede. With chaos reigning, only a few people stood their ground, watching the Crowstorm slowly grow. They, and Harry, fired bolt after bolt, blast after blast, whatever they had in their arsenal, to destroy the incoming crows, but it wasn't enough.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry pulled out his wand. Although he was fairly proficient with wandless magic, the more advanced types of magic were much easier with a wand than without. A limitation Harry would have to work on, but for now, it would do. A flick of his wand and a quickly muttered incantation later, fire billowed out from his wand, taking the form of hundreds of animals as they raced out of his wand.

It was a curse that he had only used once before, in another desperate time. Fiendfyre was nearly impossible to control, and it took all of Harry's willpower to force the dark fires to attack the crows. Lions, snakes, pridestalkers, deadly beasts erupted and took form, quickly cutting through the crows. Fiddlesticks, in the middle of the crowstorm, raised his scythe, summoning still more crows.

Other Summoners in training, Summoners and people watched in awe, seeing Harry's powers for once. Gone was the illusion that this was just an incompetent boy who had accidentally came here- here was a man who could handle a champion of the league. Focusing against the minds of a thousand beasts and flames, Harry willed them to form together. His mental push eventually paid off, as they formed a massive minotaur.

The minotaur bellowed, jets of flames erupting from its flaring nostrils, before it charged. Crows melted before its might, knocking or melting through everything that was in its path, heading straight for Fiddlesticks. The undead creature began to back off, using his scythe to try and banish the flames, but it was all for naught. The fiendfyre swiftly caught up to Fiddlesticks, smashing into it and sending it flying against the wall.

Wand hand still powering the fiendfyre curse, Harry used his other to form massive metallic chains. They launched out of his hands, uncoiling and spinning, light gleaming off of their silver links, before they wrapped around Fiddlesticks. He was trapped against the wall, as the enchanted chains held him fast. This was similar to what was used to tie people down prior to a Dementor's kiss- but more powerful.

Fiddlesticks's scythe proved to be useless against the chains, unable to make even a dent in them. His furious green eyes glowed with intensity, still fearing people and causing them to run despite the fact that he was chained. Harry began to slump from the exhaustion of the fiendfyre and chains combined, barely having the will to sustain both.

He quickly rattled of the incantation to dispel the flames. Although long, it rolled off easily on Harry's tongue, causing them to gradually disappear into the air, until only a few wisps of the fire was left. The crowd hushed as all eyes were on Harry. He probably had single-handedly saved their lives. Heroics wasn't on Harry's mind, though. 'How did the Institute manage to let Fiddlesticks run wild?' was what he truly wondered.

It was several minutes before a variety of powerful Summoners popped into the hall. They quickly trapped Fiddlesticks in the circle of light that was tried before, and sent him back to wherever he was supposed to be. They quickly and efficiently took care of the injured, taking them to the infirmary, while fixing the hall. A few of them glanced at Harry, unsure of what exactly he had did prior to their arrival, but Harry ignored them, contemplating.

SCENE BREAK

Ever since his display of power, Ashley had been more determined than every to get her hands on him. It seemed to her that Alissa really didn't appreciate Harry for the man that he was. If she was Alissa, she would have bedded him by now. Having peeked enough to know that they were close to doing it, the final stage of her devious plan would soon be put into action. She was fairly sure that she would succeed- Alissa was an incompetent compared to her, and her acting skills were not shady at all.

Hearing the moaning noises coming from the room beside her's, she once again watched Harry and Alissa. They seemed to be as close to having sex as one could get without actually going there. Watching Alissa orally stimulate Harry- give him a blowjob, was incredibly arousing, and she watched with morbid fascination as the love of her life fell deeper into the whore who she once considered her sister.

She snapped herself out of the daze she was in from watching the two. Steeling herself, she reached out on the astral plane, mental tendrils slowly creeping into Alissa's mind. The two had known each other for so long, so closely, that Alissa didn't even notice the foreign presence in her mind. Ashley's presence in hers was natural, and besides, she was focused on satisfying and pleasing Harry.

With an expert hand- or thought, Ashley began to plant subtle suggestions in Alissa's mind. She whispered, telling Alissa to lower her inhibitions, recommending things to say once the fog of lust had lowered. Through experimentation, Ashley had discovered that mentally giving commands while one was extremely preoccupied with something, they would usually not go through until the mental focus was taken off the task at hand.

Several seconds later, Ashley felt she had done all she could to influence Alissa. Tomorrow would be the gamble- and she would see whether it would pay off or not.

SCENE BREAK

Harry had a long day. Given the events that had passed a few days ago, people either looked on him admiringly or with jealousy. Of course, there were the few who pretended to be indifferent, but he saw that they secretly glanced in his direction when they thought he wasn't looking at them.

It was nearly night now, and Harry's cock pulsed in anticipation at what was to come. Last night, after Alissa had finished sucking him off, she had shared that she wanted to go further tonight. It was what Harry had been waiting for, for ages. He didn't want to pressure her into it, but he knew that the day when she would be unable to resist her urges would come.

Now that the day was over, there was nothing to do but have a little fun. Harry wanted to make her first time as pleasurable and enjoyable as he could. Now, he stood outside of Alissa's door, preparing to knock. He thought he heard some muffled sounds from within, but ignored it. She was probably just preparing in anticipation of what was to come.

Knocking on the door, it was a minute or two before Alissa opened the door. She looked beautiful as always, her long, golden tresses flowing downwards. She seemed to look more mature now, her eyes betraying a wisdom that he hadn't really seen before. Was it just the anticipation for the night, or had something changed?

Harry couldn't tell. He quickly entered her room, shutting the door behind him. The two looked in loving embrace, a passion and neediness that hadn't quite been there before in Alissa. He pulled her against him, and the two of them kiss. It seemed slightly awkward, the way she used her tongue, but it was just as good as normal, just.. different.

Locked in a tight embrace, Harry ran his hands over her back, stopping to cup his hands around her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed the firm ass cheeks, lifting her up. He carried her up to her bed, as Alissa ran her small hands across his chest. It was well built, from all the working out that he did, and she broke the kiss, resting her head on his chest. A small, possessive gesture, and Harry hugged her tightly.

Gradually, amidst all the touching that was going on, they shed their clothing. Harry was down to his boxers, Alissa in a small bikini again. He gazed at her assets, running his hands over her firm breasts. She squealed in delight, seeming much more sensitive than usual. She couldn't take her eyes off of his bulging package, reaching out a hand and tentatively rubbing it, making it larger.

Eventually, Harry could take no more of this teasing. He lunged for Alissa's bra straps, tearing them apart, showing him her beautiful orbs. He caressed them, pinching her nipples, eliciting more moans from her. She pulled of his boxers, revealing his erect cock. Her eyes widened slightly, as she whispered: "It's so big…"

Harry smiled, still working on her breasts, before he pulled off her thin panties. A few golden hairs curled around her pussy- this he had seen before, a sight that was so familiar and exotic. Alissa hesitantly went down on him, using her mouth to suck on his cock. He groaned in satisfaction, adjusting himself so that they were in a 69 position. He stuck his tongue out into her honeypot, lapping up the juices that were flowing freely out.

They were both lost in pleasure as they continued working with their mouths. Harry's talented tongue did all the right things, taking long licks and flicking his tongue across her clit. Soon, the lovely woman beneath her began to shudder, before a larger stream of her love juices flowed out. Harry took it all in eagerly, enjoying the odd taste in his mouth.

The sight of her bucking beneath him was so erotic that he stopped thrusting into her, as he could not bear holding his cum in any longer. He ejaculated into her mouth, feeling her warm, tight hole tighten around his cock. She managed to swallow most of it, although a little bit dribbled off the sides.

Alissa came out from beneath him, face flushed and incredibly horny. Once again, they locked in a tight embrace, Harry fondling her boobs, pressing his limp cock against her hot core. Slowly, it began to rise again, much to Alissa's delight and apprehension. Alissa lay on her bed again, and Harry positioned his cock at her pussy's entrance.

Agonizingly slowly, Harry gradually thrust into Alissa's hot, tight, cunt. She gasped in pain and pleasure as he broke her hymen, working her vaginal muscles so that they clenched at his long, hard cock. On his first push, Harry had only gotten about halfway in, before he pulled out again. Alissa was so tight that it was unbelievable.

Pushing in and out, at a moderate pace at first, Harry got a feel of just how tight she was. He barely managed to get his full cock into her, and could tell from the way she bucked against him that it was an extremely satisfying feeling. Harry rubbed her tits, mashing his face in the glorious globes, hands cupping her ass.

They quickly built up a rhythm, pounding into each other with increasing speed. Harry moaned along with her, admiring her nubile, virgin body. It was the first time he had sex with a virgin- Fleur obviously wasn't one, and the few others he had one night stands with weren't either. With an expert hand, Harry played with Alissa's breasts, toying with them, suckling on one then the other.

Ashley was doing her best to keep with Harry, while still impersonating her twin. She was being ravished by Harry, something that felt so amazing that she knew she would never regret making this choice, no matter the consequences. Feeling his large cock fill her up, his hands and mouth running across her breasts, she wanted nothing more from this world. Her hips swayed and bucked against Harry, as she let him do what he wanted to her.

Harry had not seen through her deception, and was confident that her plan would work now. The danger had passed, and now the fun had truly began, she doubted he would want to let go of it. She couldn't resist scanning Harry's mental defenses while he made love to her, but found that it was just as firm as ever.

Stiffening slightly, Harry wondered why a mental presence had just brushed against his. He continued banging Alissa, worshipping her body, but was alert at anything that might try anything. Several seconds later, after running some scans, he determined that it was probably nothing of importance. Besides, focusing of giving Alissa a great fuck was more important.

Soon, he felt the pressure in his balls grow to the point where it was almost unbearable. Alissa moved faster and faster, almost screaming out in pleasure, before she spasmed under him, an orgasm rocking through her body. Harry let go of his load, spilling his virile seed in her. He doubted that there was anyone else in the world that he would rather copulate with (except for the champions, but who had a chance to bang them?), and watched as his cum spilled out into her.

"Yeah, baby, cum in me," Alissa moaned, as Harry pulled out of her. She scooped out some of the white substance, tasting it, and smiled at him. "That was great, but I'm a bit tired. Sorry, but I want to sleep alone tonight."

Harry looked at Alissa oddly. That had been sleeping together for a long while now, but let it go. After all, losing one's virginity was a once in a lifetime experience. Some time alone could do her well. He said his farewells, and left the room.

SCENE BREAK

Ashley chuckled maliciously as Harry left, opening the door that connected Alissa's room and hers. Alissa lay bound and gag on the other side of the door, having heard everything that had happened. Alissa manically glared at Ashley, trying to break free of her bonds, but to no avail. Ashley shussed her, smiling triumphantly as she placed Alissa back on her own bed. Right before closing the door, she took out her shard and used a slashing spell to cut through the ropes binding Alissa.

The night had gone well, and Ashley was sure that Harry would never sleep with his sister again, once he had been with her.

A/N: Yeah, Ashley is a bit screwed up. I don't really know how she'll end up at this point, but hopefully this chapter was satisfying. Sorry I couldn't get the update sooner- I'm travelling on a trip and will be busy for the next week or so, so posting will be sporadic until I get back (and am over jet-lag).

Thanks for all the support and feedback!


End file.
